Goldsun: Songs
by Charan-Amaya
Summary: A collection of songs from time to time of what a character might feel throughout a game. I don't own Golden Sun.
1. Sheba's Song

My Song

In nights absolution

The stars sing to me

I feel cold and empty

Next to their bright being

I look up and wish for my star to come

Knowing the one day I feel warm and loved

Oh how I long for that feeling

To be safe and warm

With my own being

In nights absolution

The stars sing to me

I feel cold and empty

Next to their bright being

I cry to the night and no answer to come

I see those bright lights

My sorrow shall come

I cry out again my echo is heard

I say it again

In nights absolution

The stars sing to me

I feel cold and empty

Next to their bright being

I sing the last verse a part of this song

Farewell to this place

For stars I shall come

One thing I'll say

Before I go

In nights absolution

The stars sing to me

I feel cold and empty

Next to their bright being


	2. Cry of Felix

_**Second Song**_

* * *

Journey I travel

Alone I feel inside

This despiration I feel

Is tearing me up

Please, save me

Please, save me

Please, save me

Or let me die

Please, save me

Please, save me

Please, save me

Or let me die

If you're truly leaving

This poor child I am

To drown in this water

I struggle as much as I can

Don't leave me here

Don't leave me here

Don't leave me here

Or die yourself!

Don't leave me here

Don't leave me here

Don't leave me here

Or die yourself!

And faded away I did

I lived, and grew to a man

Now I must save the world

I'm doing the best I can.

* * *

**CA**: Well, its been a time since I started this, and I finally found all of the old songs I had written, so yes, I'll continued to write this on and on until I feel satisfied. So, happy I finally updated? Guess who it is, its obvious! 


	3. Piers's Pain

Is it supposed to be like this?

Is the pain not supposed to go away?

I'm alone it seems, except for four others

I'm all alone it seems…

Without someone who knows me

-

Washed away in a sea of loneliness

Far away in the banks of despair

There is a place where I once was

A place I called home

But it is no more

-

We sail across the world

In a little ship of ours

Through trials and quests

Only to save the world

But it still breaks my heart

-

And now as we rest

Realizing when it's done

That it wasn't as difficult as it had been

Even if I lost my home

The world is in a better place

-

Washed away in a sea of loneliness

Far away in the banks of despair

There is a place where I once was

A place I call home

But it is no more

-

Washed away…

Washed away…

The sea carried me far

-

Washed away…

Washed away…

And my heart is no more.

* * *

CA: Yes, Piers's turn for a little love in the song industry made by yours truly. Ha ha ha, I think its actually a nice song, okay, fine, depressing, but its honest on what I think Piers would've sung if he could... (Which I doubt)

**Piers: **I can sing! -Clears throat- Me me meee!

**CA has her ears bleed.**

**Piers: **...Read... Review... and I'm murdering her.


	4. Mia's Doubt

Even upon a long road

I wonder if the path was worth it

If what I am doing shall save the day

Or lead the world to ruin

* * *

I miss my home in the North

Cold, but it was what I loved

Yet we leave now on a journey

To save the world from destruction

* * *

The land below is hott

Yet my friends are plenty

We travel the wold to stop the lighthouses from being lighted

And if we fail, doom is upon us

* * *

My home, my home

The cold cold North

We're upon a journey

To save everyone

My home, my home

The cold cold North

We're upon a journey

To save everyone

* * *

Yet what happens when we were wrong

And those we thought were wrong

Were right after all

What do we do then?

What do we do then?


	5. Jenna's Lament

Is it alright to be torn?  
Between my love and my family  
Captured and taken away  
What can I do  
For action is betraying them both

Yet as the time went on  
I found a truth in this  
The world was really dying  
My home was truly wrong  
My actions betray love

I am so torn  
To save the world  
Leave it to ruin  
Family, love

All is betrayal

Once my love and I saw one another  
We once more got together  
And saved the world  
Family and love, family and love  
No betrayal in the end

I was so torn  
To save the world  
Leave it to ruin  
Family, love

And yet, I got both.

**CA**: Well, there goes Jenna, it's not as good as the others, but it was a quickie and I guess I need to study her more, I'll probably do another for her to make up for this. I think next will be Isaac... Maybe.

**Jenna**: ...And why is my love?

**CA**: Isaac, dur.

**Jenna**: Okay, I won't kill you.

**CA**: Whoopie!


	6. Questions of Sunlight Isaac

What we must do to win

To fight an old friend; and a new enemy

He betrayed us--but...

Why does it hurt?

-

Perhaps I'm foolish to doubt

To question, ask

But why are we doing this?

Is this really the right path?

-

But... I guess I must go one

And fight on

Untile the world is saved from them

From the Proxians... and Felix.

* * *

**Charan-Amaya: Isaac isn't a very good muse.**


End file.
